


fleeting

by acesayshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, JUST KISS ALREADY, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well I tried, because im still not over hokuto n toris friendship pls read rainbows for the rain-bow content, happy hokuto is best hokuto, they r so sweet, tori is mentioned a lot, well i tried to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesayshi/pseuds/acesayshi
Summary: Arashi enlists Hokuto to help her practice for a play in Dramatica.She also learns that Hokuto Hidaka is the most insufferable acting partner she ever had, but there are other things to worry about -- like her resisting the urge to kiss that princely smirk off his face.
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> also known as, hokuto fufus and "♪" too much
> 
> wow!! a hokunaru in universe fic?!?! never been heard before !!! hahaaa i already have like, 3 ideas that i have yet to finish, so here's one of them (which is ironically the latest n quickest one).. originally supposed to have an extra introduction, starting off w hokutos POV n naru teaching him in dancing (like, to parallel the scenes weow), but i feel like i'll end up forgetting to post this so LOL have this for now -- if ever i get around to writing that, i'll arrange the chapters woo
> 
> also did u know hokuto n naru practice together for dramatica n that its canon? theres ur hokke fact for the day i hope u all enjoy it, n thank you for reading :]

"It's always nice to see your beautiful smile, Princess...♪" He brought her hand to his lips and left a fleeting kiss. And at that moment, she wished she had the mental strength to pull him up and kiss him. Full, on the lips. She even had her favorite lip gloss on!

But she didn't -- she tried to continue his surprise prompt.

"And...and you really are just Prince Insufferable, huh?" She whispered, trying to maintain her eye contact to dark blue eyes that seemed to suck you in the void -- but in the end, she forgot what else to say, and broke eye contact.

"Uhm...well this is embarrassing...I forgot my lines, Hokuto-chan," she admitted defeat, still staring off to the side. She tried to suppress her blush, not like it would do much really. Aren't her feelings obvious enough for the world to see?

Ugh, this is what she gets for crushing on a _dense_ guy. 

"Oh? Was that too sudden, Narukami?" Hokuto transformed back to the stoic boy with sparkling blue eyes. His eyes shone with innocence and concern, but he maintained the cool face -- with _that_ teasing smile and all that. That just annoyed her -- if he keeps this up, she swears he will be the end of her.

_Is this genuine, huh Hokuto-chan, or are you just teasing me? Because if you are being genuine, then I..._ She tried not to think about it, even if she often thought about it.

"God, Tori-chan was right about you, you know — you _are_ insufferable." 

"...Himemiya talks about me?" She huffed at his question. _Ah, now you really are just teasing me!_

"Ahh, of course you'd ignore that...but he does." She sighed at him, but she can hear his happy little laugh. He still held her hand, his cold hand holding her warmer hand gently, and he remained in his kneeling position. So she helped him stand up, bringing them a little closer. He just smiled at her, quite cheekily if she may add.

"What else did he say?" He looked like a cute little puppy, curious for his owner's praise. Though, if Arashi recalled correctly, Tori-chan said something along the lines of "He's literally a feral, biting dog, _sooo_ not cute at all! I hate that guy!"1

(She let her hand stay in his. Is it wishful thinking that he wishes to hold her hand too?)

"He said something like, you're soo annoying, that you're like a feral dog," she replied in a cheeky tone. "Hmm let's see, and that he hates how you manage to make him laugh in one of your stupid puns."

"Fufu, I'm glad Himemiya appreciates me and my jokes," he laughed, completely ignoring the rest of the sentence. That's just like him, she can even hear Tori-chan say, he's like a prince — so, so dense yet handsome to boot. How unfair!

"He finds them corny -- I would hardly call that appreciation, Hokuto-chan." 

"He makes corny jokes too.2" He nearly pouted, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out, like a little child. _Serves you right._

"And, I'm also glad that you're getting along with him," he continued, smiling at her. "He's a good kid, isn't he?"3

She smiled back at him, the blush nearly gone. The blush might come back up again though, with how happy and cute he looks. He always smiles when it comes to people he cares about, and it's always so nice to see...

"I agree."

They shared a comfortable silence, their hands still held together.

...He was the one that let go of her hand first — and is she looking into it too much, or did he do so reluctantly? — and spoke up after. "Fufu, this makes me really happy... Can we start practicing again, Narukami?"

And how can she say no, when he smiles at her like that? A genuine smile — the cutest smile, from the guy whose face is always neutral all the time? Why would she say no? How could she say no?

"Of course, Hokuto-chan!" She willed her heart to slow down, but she smiled back at him. "Anything for you."

.

.

.

.

"...what was that end bit, Narukami?"

"Ugh, listen next time, you blockhead! You really are as insufferable as Tori-chan says!"

"Fufu, I apologize... ♪ "

**Author's Note:**

> 1: reference to a quote that tori himself said to hokuto in rainbow! the quote: "You’re practically a dog biting at everybody you come across; a feral dog."  
> 2: i meant to reference this to black tea, where tori says this quote to eichi: "Even if you say something completely stupid, he [Hokuto] gets super happy, so... I keep thinking up funny things to say without meaning to." ; lol id imagine eichi telling hokuto at some point about it  
> 3: now i'd say this is a (direct) reference to what hokuto says to tsukasa about tori in horror halloween but in general thats what hokuto thinks about tori LOL
> 
> *slides my rain-bow, specifically hokke n tori, agenda towards you* please consider them pls they go to karaoke n they have fun w each other....oh n hokunaru too ig


End file.
